Warm Soup
by Kokorocala
Summary: When the littlest one of the team falls sick with a bad case of the flu, Spy steps in to take on the challenge of getting him better... But what will he remember?
Friday was almost always a special meal day back in the fort. Pyro would make Pizza, maybe Engineer would make chili, Heavy would make sandwiches that stretched across the table, and the others would try their hands at making something nice, they had earned it.

Scout almost always made chicken. Crispy and soft, it was everything heaven tasted like. But this was not his weekend. It was Spy's. Usually, these meals would be dictated by who was the least lazy and trustworthy around everyone's food. Now Spy was not a lazy person, but his behaviors had revealed he wasn't too trustful, so risking getting poison in your food was a stretch for the team

Spy had sighed and slipped on his apron. He had already taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, setting his gloves and watch aside. Even before the meal was ready to be served, it already smelled wonderful.

They dug in like desert animals in an oasis. Slurping at the tangy onion soup vigorously.

Scout didn't touch it. Spy was well mannered, but he didn't hesitate to eat, so he was surprised at Scout's recoil. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothin'..." Scout wasn't disgusted, but he kept away from the yummy aroma.

"Then eat. You eat everything else, anyway." He took another mouthful.

"I uh... gotta go make a call." His soup was left well after dinner, cold and clammy. Spy was not impressed at all. He threw Scout's bowl into the sink and went into the TV room. Scout wasn't watching late-night reruns of Alamo mysteries. Strange.

"Yeah mom... yeah, I'm making enough. Look, the guys here are fine, they love me 'ere- Yeah- Yeah mom... I love you. I'll remember. Love ya. yes I love you. Bye..." The phone was hung up. Scout turned to spy, who had been eavesdropping for a second behind the wall.

"What'd'y want?" He said, threateningly. "I was just calling my mom. Ever done that before? Yeah, Big ol' scout's calling his mom so what-"

Spy held up a hand,"No... No, It's fine. She deserves to hear from her child. She really does. that's a nice thing to do for her."

"Why didn't you eat tonight?" Spy asked Scout, after a long silence. Scout was hesitant.

"I just...," He coughed violently. His eyelids seemed puffy, as if he was sick. "You make the same soup as she does. hehe." He brushed off. "It's nothing. Sorry if it got cold." He shuffled off to his room. It was a night of muffled coughing and vomiting.

Medic had went to see Scout, woken by the bouts of sickly hacking of phlegm and bile. He concluded, a simple flu.

"Must have caught it from the other team, but we'll need some checkups tomorrow." He then went to bed, with Scout in his, with only a single bed sheet. The others left the room, but Spy stayed by the door. "...Scout?" He softly whispered, creeping closer. "Do you want to... borrow my duvet?"

Scout frowned,"What's that?" he asked, hoarsely. Spy thought as much. He brought a large, thick bed covering. It carried a lovely heat that scout appreciated fondly. "Thanks Spy-" he coughed again. Spy pulled up a chair next to Scout's bed. Scout was too tired to really care, but wasn't fuzzy enough to fully understand.

Throughout the night, Spy had brought small things to make Scout a bit more comfortable. More pillows, glasses of water, a portable TV for the foot of his bed, even some throat-soothing medicine.

But then, he stopped. While he went to retrieve the runner some breakfast, he had realized he spent the whole night taking care of him.

He heard a yawn behind him. "Mornin' Spy... You're up early, aren't ya?" Engineer was going to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Bonjour... what time is it?" Spy asked, putting together a small tray of oatmeal and juice. Engie peered at his watch with tired eyes. "Ten?"

Ten. since two o'clock in the morning last night, so eight hours of taking care of the sickly judas.

He picked up the tray, and went back to Scout's room. The scrawny young man was flipping through channels on the portable TV, with only his head and a few fingers above the sheets. He smiled warmly at spy.

"Thanks..." Scout was truly grateful. Spy set down the tray and stood for minute, staring at Scout. _Why was he doing this?_ Spy asked himself.

"Hey spy?" The french man was at attention. " _oui?"_ Scout stared down at his bowl. "Where'd you get your recipe for onion soup?"

Spy looked a bit confused. "My... mother?" He saw no harm in telling him this. "She was known for it."

Scout smiled, and fell back asleep before he could finish his breakfast, so Spy took it away.

He sat down next to the bed again, waiting for Scout to wake and ask for something else. But there was enough time to fall sleep, Spy's cheek sinking into the bed spread.

He was woken by a cough, but it was already nightfall. Clinking of silverware and dishes could be heard. Spy took himself away and went to investigate. They were having the leftovers from last night and some bread. spy didn't interrupt, but instead went back into Scout's room. Scout yawned. "Hey spy... mm. That smells great. Guess they were too lazy to cook somethin' else..." He laughed. "Reminds me of my ma's recipe... smells just like it. She said she learned it from dad... before he left." His smile sunk.

Spy went to get him a bowl, but remembered the smell. The clinking of bowls... the laughter from the table... dishes... an argument.

 _years earlier_

"But why? You're happy here. You, the boys, they love you. Why would you wanna leave?" the lady said.

"It's official business. I can't tell you..." Spy said.

"I'm your wife, the mother of ya kids, And you can't tell me? This isn't some slumber party with your best friend, buddy, this is your family! These are my kids! if there's something putting us in danger you gotta tell me right now!" The lady yelled.

"I can't tell you! Telling you is the danger! If I have to leave, I have to leave, I never want to..." Spy yelled.

"Then don't! stay here! Can't you just quit? You can just quit!" The lady begged.

"If I quit, I'd be terminated! killed! in front of you and the boys or not, I'd be gone! It doesn't matter either way!" Spy hollered.

"THEN GET OUT! IF IT DOESN'T MATTER, JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" The boys had peered outside their rooms. The little one came loose from his brothers.

Spy approached the door. The little one hugged his leg. "Da-da... Where you go now?" the little one asked, sleepy-eyed. "Work?"

Spy's eyes started to water. "No... No daddy has to go." Spy held those little hands tightly, "nnnNo!" The little one yelled.

"I have to go darling, I am so sorry..." he gave the little one a kiss on the forehead, one on each cheek and hugged him tightly. A suitcase was already messily prepared and thrown at the door. The lady cried her way back to the master bedroom, her weeping drew the bigger ones to her instead.

Spy held those little soft hands. He opened the door, and left. The little one watched from the balcony's bars. He screamed for his father as the car sped away. Never to be seen again.

Spy had already brought scout his soup, but the little one was already asleep. Spy set it down on the side table, and crouched by the head of the mattress. He gave Scout one kiss on the forehead, and one on each cheek, and hugged him close.

Then he held those big, coarse hands. Then opened the door, and left.

Scout was in full health the next morning. He wouldn't get sick again.


End file.
